I'm Happy If You Are
by Mana's Madness
Summary: A large percentage of puzzleshipping stories feature Anzu-Bashing. Doesn't that get a little repetitive after a while? A collection of puzzleshipping oneshots, all with pro!Anzu. Side pairings may vary, but no revolutionshipping or peachshipping. Rated T for occasional language.
1. No Dream Is Impossible

**I guess a brief introduction is in order. I must admit, Anzu can be very annoying sometimes in canon, and I sometimes DO find myself reading Anzu bashing fics. But they can get very... Tiring, after a while. Which is why I've decided to start a collection of puzzleshipping oneshots that contain Anzu but do NOT bash her. I see her as the type who would be happy for them, and perhaps fangirl slightly; after all, she has a crush on them both, so why WOULDN'T she find the thought of them making out, for example, hot? **

**...Oh, and credit for the cover image goes to ILoveKnucklesShadow on deviantART.**

**Anyway,moving on!**

* * *

_No Dream Is Impossible_

_Rating: T (Mild language)_

_Pairing/s: Puzzleshipping, mentions of onesided!peach and onesided!revolution_

_Categories: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor_

_Setting: Manga, before and during Anzu and Yami's 'date'_

_Words: 3572_

_Summary: Anzu has had a crush on Yami and Yuugi for the longest time, but when she realizes, during her 'date' with Yami, that perhaps there is something between them, she doesn't mind. In fact, surprisingly, her inner yaoi fangirl is delighted. But, before she can fangirl too much, there's one thing in the way - neither will admit to the other their crush. Not to mention the fact that some day, Yami will have to move on..._

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, and neither does the dialogue during their date. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi._

* * *

I tapped away on my computer, faving my favorite deviant artist's latest work. Tomorrow I had a date, and I have to admit, I was nervous, and trying to take my mind off it for a while. I've had a crush on both Yuugi and Mou Hitori no Yuugi (Who I privately nickname Yami due to his dark allure, mmmm...) for a very long time now, and just the other day, Yuugi approached me to ask me out on behalf of the darker.

Of course, the prospect of dating either was appealing; Yuugi was adorable and very attractive, and as for Yami... Well, Yami was extremely _sexy_. I felt greedy, wanting two guys at once, but can you honestly blame me?

I practically squealed at the work of absolute beauty currently gracing my computer screen. I had just finished up on deviantART, only to find that somebody had uploaded a scan of a very popular yaoi doujinshi on Tumblr - One I've wanted to read for ages!

...Did I forget to mention the fact that I'm a yaoi fangirl?

Go ahead and laugh, or roll your eyes or whatever. I, Anzu Mazaki, have a secret shounen-ai obsession. And hey, if you're gonna laugh at that, you're just a hypocrite. You know what I'm here to write about, so you're clearly in the same boat as me here. Besides, I don't ship every male x male couple under the sun!Just ones that clearly _belong together_. And the super hot ones. God, I still melt at the thought of that Kaito x Gakupo doujinshi Miho lent me... Okay, moving on.

I closed my internet tabs, including a dance tutorial for a dance I had already learned, which I had open so that I could switch to it and seem innocent if my parents or friends entered the room without warning. After all, this was my guilty pleasure, and I didn't want it taken away! I switched off the computer and climbed into bed. Usually, I'd have stayed up longer, reading fanfiction, used the bathroom and then later gone to bed, but I wanted to be able to freshen up in the morning for my date with Yami. I'd die of embarrassment if I turned up, zombie-like, and with clown-ish makeup, he'd never spare me another glance!

Speaking of Yami, I wondered how he was. It had been barely a week since he and Yuugi had been in that fire. Yuugi had almost _died_. God, I was worried for both my boys... And no, I don't mean it like _that_, even though a part of me still wants them. Yuugi, Yami, Honda and Jounouchi are all my best friends, and I guess I'm the mother hen of the group. Still... I hoped that me and Yami could become more after this date.

But... Yuugi could have escaped that fire easily with no bodily harm. But he screamed at us, refusing. That there was no reason he was leaving Mou Hitori no Yuugi. Even if he died... He wanted to see the other one more time. If he'd done nothing, Yami would have died anyway.

My inner shounen-ai fangirl cooed at the thought. Maybe I could get them- No! Bad Anzu! Yes, it was adorable, but... I suspected it was brotherly love.

_But..._

I shook my head to prevent myself drooling at the thought of them as a couple. Yami, holding the other closely, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

**"Yuugi..."**

I could practically hear Yami's voice in my head. Within my fantasy, Yuugi slowly looked up at his darker half, love and adoration shining in orbs of both amethyst and soft crimson.

**"Mou Hitori no Boku..."**

They were perfect for each other. Yami, going through ridiculous lengths to protect Yuugi before they had even met properly. Yuugi, always fighting to keep the puzzle safe before he even knew about the spirit. The look of hurt and betrayal in Yuugi's eyes when he had forced control away from Yami, crystalline tears cascading down his face as he began to mistrust the spirit of the puzzle after he almost got Kaiba killed... The sudden lack of attention Yuugi began to pay me, and Yuugi's reaction upon finding the puzzle too far out of reach, likely to be destroyed in the fire. I could see them, in my mind's eye, leaning in for a kiss...

_Bang._

I began repeatedly hitting my head off the desk, which was next to my bed.. Damn, they suited too much. And wow, that was an odd mix of adorable and _hot_. I wasn't supposed to fantasize about this! I was supposed to want them for myself! But the images kept flooding my mind, both of them shirtless, making out, perhaps about to do more... _God!_ If I didn't stop my train of thought right now, I'd probably end up starting my own line of doujinshi. Yuugi and Yami doujinshi, to be exact. My mind began grasping for a shipping name, making connections between them. Spiky hair, tricolour, short, puzzle... Puzzle. That was it! Puzzleshipping. It suited them perfectly.

..DAMN, WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING?! I turned over, covering my face with my pillow, and tried to sleep. Seriously... My mind was beginning to freak me out. I had a date with Yami tomorrow, and here I was, practically brainstorming ideas for a doujinshi involving him and my best friend?! And male best friend, at that! It just goes to show, yaoi really does take over your life.

* * *

It was Sunday, and I have to admit, I was nervous. My date with Yami was today! I looked at the time on my clock and my eyes widened. Nine-thirty. I had to be there in half an hour! Quickly, I shot to my feet and tore a brush through my hair, before frantically checking my wardrobe for something nice to wear. In the end, I settled for a black tank top, along with my jacket and skirt. I decided to skip out on breakfast; we'd be eating there anyway most likely, and I had to get going; I was planning on walking to the meeting place!

It didn't take as long as I expected to get there. Checking my watch, I noted that it was nine fifty.

_Why am I so nervous?_ I thought, remembering the day before when Yuugi had asked me out on behalf of his other half, in order to cheer him up. '_Then on Sunday, we'll meet at Domino Station at ten.' _Those had been his exact words. _Yuugi just suddenly asked me this..._ I couldn't help but wonder if this was something to do with the fire incident. After all, it was clear that both were shaken up after the incident. I jumped as I heard the shuffling of feet behind me, and my jaw dropped.

_Damn, _he looked _hot_! Yami was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, the word 'Yuugi' across the front (He was wearing Yuugi's clothes, after all), along with a pair of black leather pants, jacket nowhere in sight. Multiple bracelets adorned his wrists, and he'd tied small strips of material on his upper arms, white on the left, black on the right. He wore two belts, and, as usual, his choker and the millennium puzzle.

"Yo." He said, and I noticed that he looked slightly disgruntled, as if he didn't want to be here. I tried to forget this little fact, however, blushing like crazy and trying to resist drooling.

"O... Ohayo, Yuugi..." I said slowly, still blushing. He responded casually, and damn, how did he manage to make everything he did look so damn attractive?!

"Ohayo."

If I had been paying attention to his actions rather than his looks, I would have seen his eyes narrow, and him looking away, apparently lost in thought, and pissed off about it, too.

_You can do it, Anzu!_ A small voice at the back of my mind encouraged. But damn... I tried to compose myself., and turned my heated face away from his gaze - wait, no, he _wasn't_ gazing. His eyes seemed glazed with annoyance and boredom, and was that... Hurt? Betrayal? But why? Had I done something wrong? Yami sighed.

"Well... Where are we going?"

I looked at him, and noticed that he was barely looking at me. He showed clear disinterest, and the way he spoke reminded me of his duel with Mai in Duelist Kingdom, when he was thinking about just getting it over with so he could move on and find something better to do.

"Um..." Somehow, I managed to keep composed, and didn't cry. _Thank God._ If I'd cried, he'd probably dislike me even more. The unannounced rejection stung, but I decided to ignore it. Maybe I could prove that it could be fun at some point on our date - if you could even call it that from how it was progressing so far. "F-first can we go for tea?" I really regretted skipping out on breakfast at that moment. Especially since I could tell that I appeared to be sorely mistaken in my judgement of the other teen. Maybe he _didn't_ feel the same way... He looked away from me entirely. "We can go to the Red Bubble Teashop." I tried not to make it sound like a question, I didn't want to seem desperate. He paused, before finally turning towards me again, giving a nod so quick that I would probably have missed it had I not been paying close attention.

The walk there was silent, and I was beginning to feel awkward. It looked like Yuugi hadn't actually mentioned this to him. He was clearly here against his own will, and it saddened me. The rejection stung once more. Is this why he looked so betrayed? Because his partner forced him to go on a date with a girl he probably felt he barely knew?

We settled in a booth in the teahouse, and I ordered drinks for us both. Constantly, he would keep looking out of the window distantly, arms crossed. The silence, thick enough to slice with a butter knife, continued even after the waitress appeared by our table, and I thanked her. He still hadn't touched his chocolate milkshake. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Where shall we go today, Yuugi?" I asked. He remained unspeaking, so I continued, getting some magazines out of my handbag, hoping to start a conversation. "I brought some tourist magazines. Do you want to walk around this place?" I pointed to an area on a map of domino. "Or go play at this place?" Hmm, maybe the arcade would get his attention? Apparently not. Still, he said nothing, and I was getting even more worked up.

_Hmm..._ I leaned down and slurped my drink, blushing and frustrated. Why was he doing this? I thought he'd at least _try_ to seem interested. _Why isn't he saying anything..? I'm getting a headache..._ As he faced the widnow once more, I had the sudden urge to knock my drink over in a blind rage and scream at him in frustration.

...But I didn't. Once again, I tried to start a conversation. "Yuugi, your accessories look really cool!" To my surprise, he finally turned his head to look at me, slowly.

Bingo.

"Hmm..." His gaze loweded to the ground. "I didn't choose these things." His eyes glazed over, looking distant. His mind was in another place as he continued to speak. "That guy still doesn't have any taste with this..."

Yuugi. He had to be talking about Yuugi. Although I was confused as to why he was critisizing his friend's fashion sense. Besides, it was hot! And I told him so.

"No, it really is cool..."

Yami's eyes closed as he raised his head up again, facing me, and he finally grabbed his drink and took a sip. "He was in front of the mirror for a long time this morning, choosing these accessories." All of a sudden, now that the topic had switched to Yuugi, he appeared much more talkative. My shounen-ai senses were tingling again, and I only just managed to resist hitting my head on the table once more. "I'm still surprised..." He continued, before meeting my gaze. "That guy always cares too much about other people's feelings and doesn't show his own emotions." He sounded... Frustrated? Perhaps I was right in my delirious state caused by lack of sleep yesterday. Perhaps him and Yuugi... "Even today it's the same."

That was it. My mind was made up. I knew we were friends, and yet he seemed to hate the idea of dating me. He looked hurt that he'd been forced into this, and I realized just how much his betrayed look made sense. His posessive and protective attitude towards Yuugi... Wait! I mentally shook my head. Enough puzzleshipping thoughts! Although, it couldn't hurt to pry a little... Maybe find out if my suspicions were correct..?

"Yuugi, he..." I looked for the right words. If there was a chance that he and Yuugi could be happy together... I wanted him to be able to take it. "He's always worried about you." That would do. No way would I let him think that Yuugi didn't care for him as much as he cared for Yuugi. I could never stop loving the two of them - for it was love, I was sure - but I could see it; those two _belonged_ together.

...Or perhaps I was just going crazy.

He said nothing, but his eyes softened. I stared at him for a moment, trying to see what he was thinking. Nothing. We both looked at the magazines again, before he responded, his eyes shut.

"Ah... We don't know where to go... My circumstance is the same..."

"Eh?" I was confused. What was he meaning..? _Where should we go..._ I guess he was referring to the fact that not only could we not decide where to go for out 'date', but in life... I was pretty sure that Yami was lost, felt out of place. And that saddened me. "Yuugi, I, myself, don't know where to go. Actually, everyone is the same." He opened his eyes, staring at me curiously. It was actually kind of cute. "Sure, we don't know, but we should keep going, even if we can't see what's ahead of us. Raise your head, and puff your chest out, and believe that before you is a place you want to go." His eyes widened, giving me the courage I needed to continue. "Before, I said that my dream is to become a dancer. After graduation, I want to go study dancing in the United States." I think that he was beginning to realize what I was talking about; moving forward, even if it seems cozy to stay where we are, or go back to simpler times. We all have to move on, after all.

"Hmm..." I was glad to see him considering my words. I swallowed, taking a deep breath, before continuing on with my speech.

"When we are here, it is one minute, one second closer to that time. Time has a limit..." _Time has a limit._ Those words hit me hard. _Someday, Yuugi's sennen item will go to another place far away... Time has a limit..._ "'Don't worry! Your dream will come true for sure!'" I quoted my friend, and a small smile appeared on Yami's face, knowing where the words came from. I closed my eyes, giving a smile of my own. "Listening to what Yuugi says, I've become more confident. Actually, I know that it isn't easy to make my dream come true... But even if there is only a slight possibility, I still want to believe that my dream will become a reality." I rose to my feet. "We're leaving, Yuugi! We'll go out onto the street! There should be lots of places we'd both like to go!"

Yami looked rather shocked at my sudden actions.

* * *

We walked through Domino, eventually arriving at a store, with a sign up reading, 'Trading Cards'. For the first time all day, he finally looked geniunely interested in something we were doing, and when we walked in, he was in his element. I froze on the spot, my cheeks red from embarassment as I saw him with a huge, childlike grin on his face. This was the first time I'd ever seen him look like that, as he held a small packet of duel monsters cards in his hands. _Finally, he looks much happier..._ Damn it, he was happier about some cards than he was being here with me?! Guys...

He ripped open the packet, and his eyes shone with excitement as he looked through the cards, stopping on a magic card entitled 'Hand-Sealing Sword of Light'.

"That is a good card!" He said gleefully.

"That's really good!" I cried immediately, leaping at the chance to seem appealing. His next words had my mind reeling once again.

"I have to tell Aibou about this."

Aibou... Partner. I hadn't really thought about it before, but that nickname held something deeper, and I knew it. Was it possible... That he loved Yuugi more than he was letting on?

Pfft, of course he did. He was here, on a date with me, and the first time he showed any kind of interest or joy was when he was thinking about his 'Aibou'. Aibou indeed.

Next, we visited the arcade, and some egoistic jerk challenged me to Dance Dance Revolution. Of course, I managed to win. Yami was slightly pissed off at me for accepting the man's challenge, but looked at me with gamer's pride once I wiped the floor with him. Another thing that showed me that he was still my friend, but not interested in me romantically. Afterwards, we talked for a bit. He told me a little more about what he believed was next, and that he was afraid to move on... That he wanted to remain with Yuugi forever, and Yuugi wanted the same.

...Okay, I couldn't deny it any longer. They clearly had feelings for one another.

I convinced him that he should still try to move forward, and eventually, he agreed to go to the museum. Part of me felt extremely guilty. I'd just increased the chances of him leaving. I didn't want him to leave, not really... Nor did I wish to see him and Yuugi seperated from each other.

Once we left the museum, he looked towards me, looking slightly nervous.

"Anzu..."

I looked at him, curiosity on my face. He begun to speak.

"My Aibou doesn't know I came here today... Anzu, can you keep it a secret? Don't tell him about Isis... Or about the stone slab..."

"Sure..." So, they were hiding things from each other. That wasn't healthy... Yeesh, I was already thinking of them as a couple. Unbidden images from yesterday once again flooded into my mind... Damn, those two should just get together, dammit! I pushed my thoughts, which were becoming less and less innocent by the second, out of my mind.

"He knows what it means if I regain my memory...' Yami elaborated. "But... I don't think he can accept it yet." Of course he wouldn't. I couldn't bear to think about their seperation. I've never met two people with a bond closer than theirs... And it was still to develop even more.

"You're right..." I agreed. "But... There will come a time when he will... Yuugi's a tough kid."

"Huh..." The male held his deck in his hand. "He and I built this deck together... Half of it is the fruits of his soul! If I keep secrets from him... These cards won't trust me, either!" He held out the cards, and I looked at him. Wow... That was powerful. "When he understands who I am... This deck will display it's true power!"

After that, we got caught up in a crowd, and were greeted by Mai. It turned out that Kaiba was holding some kind of city-wide tournament, and I had a feeling that I knew where we'd be going for our next adventure.

As we walked home, much later that day, Yami sighed, eyes cast downward.

"Yuugi..." I tapped his shoulder gently and looked up at me.

"Anzu?"

"It's just..." I took a deep breath. "The way you talk about Yuugi... He's more to you than you show. Isn't he?"

Yami's eyes widened for a moment, before he closed them.

"...Yes. But I can't tell him how I feel... He wouldn't accept it. And even if he did..." Guilt washed over me. I was the one who convinced him that he should persue his memories. I had stepped in between them, possibly destroying every chance they had to be together. I swallowed, and nodded.

"I understand..." I said quietly. "I understand how you feel. And although I know you'll never feel the same way, I can't help but love you. And Yuugi, too. And..." Tears threatened to escape my eyes, and I blinked them back. "It's my fault. If I hadn't convinced you to search for your memories-"

"No." I looked up in confusion, and saw that his eyes had softened, a small smile upon his face. "It isn't your fault. Deep down, me and my Aibou both know that I can't remain in his heart forever. All you've done is open my eyes to that fact, Anzu. And I plan to make the most of every moment I have with him. I love him too much to waste it."

Wow... I was amazed at his words. Although as the old saying goes, 'If you love something, you have to be able to let it go'... _One day, in another life... Perhaps they can finally make their dream come true too, no matter how impossible it seems._

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. Unfortunately, I have no beta tester, so any errors are entirely my fault. I've not written much and this is my first posted Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so I'm not really expecting much attention for this, but I'd be delighted to be proven wrong. I'll be posting more stories into this collection soon, hopefully, along with some more YGO stories. Right now, I'm working on a 100 themes challenge of puzzleshipping, along with some multi-chapter stories, but I want to finish the smaller things before moving onto those, the plot bunnies are killing me!**

**To anybody who feels that I was a little harsh on Anzu when Yami arrived, that is just my interpretation of what happened in the manga. I had it in front of me as I was typing, and Yami's expression and words seemed to reflect utter boredom and disinterest to me, and Anzu almost seemed like she noticed it, too. As previously mentioned, I will NOT be bashing Anzu.**

**So, until next time, I guess! Please tell me what you think so that I can improve as a writer! ^_^ **


	2. Bad Timing

**Oh, hi there guys! ^^ I was torn about submitting this to my IYIYA collection, but in the end, I decided to; it's been too long since I updated! Two months?! That's unfair! I thought I'd actually give you something to read for 2014 ! ^^**

**I started this at about 7-8PM, thinking 'Crap, I need to write something for New Year!' It's now just past 1AM, and I wanted to get this up on New Year's Eve... Ah, well. Sorry if it seems a little sloppy and rushed at the beginning, but... Like I said, I did this all in less than half a day. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_Bad Timing_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing/s: Puzzleshipping, Polarshipping, Supportshipping, mentions of Ardentshipping_

_Categories: Romance, Humour, Friendship_

_Setting: Post-canon AU (Yami stays)_

_Words: 3714_

_Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and everyone is headed to a party at Mai's. Of course, chaos ensues. Anzu almost kills Honda, gets into an awkward situation with Yami and Yuugi due to her terrible timing, and Mai and Jounouchi steal Yami's spotlight, unintentionally, of course._

_Warning/s: Anzu is pretty damn violent with her words, and is a bit of a pervert. Jounouchi says a few... Jounouchi-ish things. Also, Pro!Anzu, and blatant Puzzleshipper!Anzu._

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, but to Kazuki Takahashi. Also, there's some indirect mentions of 'Marik Plays Bloodlines' and 'Yami Plays Fallout 3' in here, so... Those belong to LittleKuriboh/CardGamesFTW/ObeyMyRod._

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Get off me!"

"Not until you get on your damned jacket! We were supposed to have gone ten minutes ago!"

Yugi laughed as Anzu yanked on Honda's ear, dragging him into the kitchen and practically wrapping him in his jacket like a christmas present. Jounouchi sniggered beside him, and Honda glared.

"It's not funny, you two!"

"Yes it is!" Yuugi protested with a giggle, pointing at the scene in front of him.

"Dude, you're totally whipped!" Jounouchi added with ill-disguised glee, earning him a swift roundhouse kick from Honda as he escaped from Anzu, causing both of them along with Jounouchi to crash to the ground. The blonde fell at Yuugi's feet, making the tricolor-haired teen sidestep away quickly, while Anzu fell on top of Honda. Both of them blushed furiously.

"A-Anzu-Chan..!"

Saying nothing, she tried to fight her blush, quickly getting up and pulling him to her feet. "Just get your jacket on so we can go!" She snapped, and he obliged immediately.

"You wouldn't even think they were a couple..." Jounouchi sighed exasperatedly.

"I know..." Yuugi agreed quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear. The last thing they needed was for Anzu's fury to target them.

"So where's Yams anyway?" he asked, and Yuugi smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

"Oh! He's just upstairs, getting ready. You know how he is about what he wears..."

"It's probably safer upstairs, too..." Jounouchi muttered. "I mean, with Anzu mothering everyone... " They both cringed as they heard a clattering outside, a smashing noise, and a cry of pain. "That woman's dangerous! Let's get away from here, Yuugi!"

Without a second thought, he nodded frantically, and both charged up the stairs.

Both of them tried to get their breath back, panting slightly from their run. After catching their breath, the blonde was the first to speak.

"I think we're safe... For now. While she finishes dealing with the baka, I've gotta take a dump. I'll be right back!"

"Okay... Don't use all the toilet paper!" Yuugi shouted towards his friend who was sprinting for the loo, before sighing. He doubted the other had heard him, anyway.

_'Ah, well... I'd better get Jii-Chan to buy some more, soon...'_

Shaking his head, he walked towards his bedroom door, deciding to check his outfit and grab a jacket of his own; Anzu would kill everyone if they had to go back to the house just to pick up something he'd forgotten. Just as he was about to turn the handle, he hesitated. Yami was, of course, in there... Getting changed...

_'Oh, baka! So what?! He won't care; you're his boyfriend! Besides, it's your room, too!'_

Agreeing with his innermost thoughts, he turned the handle and walked into the room. To his surprise, Yami wasn't there at all.

"Hey, Yuugi." He jumped, and turned to see Jounouchi stood behind him.

"Jounouchi-Kun! Finished already? That's a new record for you!"

His friend simply glared and rolled his eyes slightly. "No! I have't been in there yet!" He turned away and huffed. "I don't take that long in the bathroom..."

"What's going on?"

"I could hear the shower running."

"Oh. That explains where Mou Hitori No Boku is..."

"JOUNOUCHI!" A shriek from downstairs. "DID YOU EAT MY OMURAISU?!"

"Shit!" His eyes widened. "That was Anzu's?! I thought it was yours!"

"Hey! Why does that give you the right to steal it?!"

"Umm..."

"JOUNOUCHI! GET DOWN HERE OR SO HELP ME..!"

Both of them gulped.

"Umm... I'd best get going before Anzu blows up your house..." He muttered, before taking off out of the room.

After the copper-eyed teen had left, Yuugi sighed and sat on his bed. It was new year's eve, and he, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda and Yami were going to Mai's house for her anual New Year's party. This was the second they'd been invited to, and now that she was dating the blonde, the amethyst-eyed teen had a feeling they'd be invited to quite a few more.

Really, his life was perfect right now. Yami gotten his own body and chose to stay rather than leave for the afterlife, and not long afterward, he'd admitted his feelings to Yuugi. Honda had finally plucked up the courage to ask out Shizuka, only to be rejected; it turned out Otogi had beaten him to it. Anzu had still been trying to get back on her feet after finding out that Yami was gay and therefore not interested in her, and... Well, the two discovered that they could move on together, and had decided to try dating each other. Jounouchi finally plucked up the courage to ask Mai out... Only for her to beat him to it, much to his humiliation. Now, two years on, and him and Yami were still dating, as were the other two couples. Anzu and Honda had really come to love each other, and Anzu had told them with a smile on her face that she was finally over Yami, and even though part of her heart would always wish she could've gotten him, she loved him like the big brother she'd never had. Tournaments were always fun with Yuugi and Yami being a couple, and Jounouchi and Mai being a couple. The pairs would always tease each other, and flirt during duels to try and throw off their partners and win the duel. The third couple in the group always found it hilarious, but Kaiba wasn't amused. When was he ever?

With Bakura gone, Ryou was delighted to find out that his friends from his old school and everybody else who the spirit of the Millennium Ring had turned into a lead figure in the earlier days had returned, healthy, and he'd headed back home for a while to make up for lost time, promising to stay in contact. Marik would write letters from Egypt sometimes. Apparently, everything was going well, and he would constantly nag everybody to subscribe to his youtube channel and watch his 'Let's Play' videos. He didn't seem to realize that they already had, and no matter how much they nagged him to listen, he would always tell them the same thing in the next letter. Yami had once tried to mimic Marik by making his own 'Let's Play', but only did one episode and then gave up. And as for Anzu... Well, most people tended to avoid her channel, she was obsessed with anime and would always seem to have new AMVs for her favorite yaoi couples from practically every fandom to exist.

It was really quite refreshing to see just how fun life could be without Shadow Games, magic, and enemies waiting to take over the world. Life was normal once again, but it was far from boring. Yuugi couldn't help but find himself smiling. Four years ago, he'd been alone, with only Anzu as a friend, and even then, she didn't hang around with him much, usually choosing to do her own thing. Two of his now best friends had bullied him constantly, and all he had for company was his games - and incomplete puzzle. But now, he had many amazing friends - Kaiba included, and an even more amazing boyfriend.

Speaking of said boyfriend, hearing footsteps, Yuugi turned, and tried (failing miserably) to hide a blush.

Yami was wearing pants, yes, but was still dripping wet from his shower, his hair falling limply at his shoulders, and his well-toned chest in full view. He smirked, seeing Yuugi's reaction.

"Oh, hello there, Aibou..." He walked over, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and nuzzling his neck. "You're not supposed to be up here, I thought you were ready to go?"

"I-I am..." Yuugi mumbled, his vocal chords finally functioning. "A-Anzu's tearing the house apart, so I decided to go where it's safe..." He looked down at his shirt, which was now slightly damp, courtesy of Yami. "Besides, now I have to change my shirt, thanks to you."

Yami chuckled. "Good." He purred, and Yuugi blushed slightly once more. "Let me help with that."

Feeling tugging at the bottom of his shirt, Yuugi slapped the hand away. "I can do it myself, hentai."

"And what fun would that be?" He teased, taking a firmer grip on the shirt this time, and pulling it over the smaller's head with slight difficulty due to the dampness.

Yuugi stiffened as he thought he heard footsteps again, but the thought was wiped from his mind as Yami crushed their lips together.

Yuugi melted into the kiss immediately, all thoughts of the party and their friends downstairs completely forgotten. All he could focus on was Yami, and oh, _Kami_, he really coudn't have cared about anything else if he tried. Yami licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Yuugi obliged immediately, parting his lips with a small moan. He felt himself pushed backwards as their tongues fought for dominance, and Yuugi was slightly surprised as Yami gave in.

A small squeal from outside of the room alerted them to someone else's presence, and they froze.

There, stood in the doorway, was Anzu. How long she'd been stood there, they had no clue, but they assumed it had been a while, from the small amount of blood dripping from her nose and her flushed cheeks. She was staring at them intently, and when she noticed she'd been caught watching, she let out a yelp and became ten times redder, wiping her nose quickly.

"_ANZU!"_ Yuugi whined. They were all blushing at this point, and Yami quickly stood up (When had they ended up lying down on the bed?), and began to search his drawers for a shirt, before throwing one to Yuugi, too.

"This should go well with those pants..." He muttered, and the younger quietly took the shirt with a nod, before sitting up and pulling it over his head. Anzu began to walk away slowly, and the two of them followed after a few seconds.

When they got downstairs, everybody could tell from a mile away that something had happened; Yuugi and Yami were completely silent, and Anzu no longer looked as if she was about to explode. All three looked extremely awkward.

"What happened..?" Honda asked.

"And do we even _want_ to know?" Jounouchi added weakly. None answered.

"You can use the bathroom now, if you'd like, Jounouchi..." Anzu said quietly. "Just please don't eat my dinner again..."

He nodded without further comment, going to the bathroom. Honda zipped up his jacket hesitantly, and silence once again ensued.

"Forgot _my_ jacket." Yuugi whispered.

"Me too." Yami said as Yuugi went to leave the room.

"I'll get both," Yuugi said quickly, noticing Yami about to follow him. Yami frowned for a moment before staying where he was in undertanding. Gods knew they didn't need a repeat of _that_, and who knew what would happen if they were left alone together again? They wouldn't get to the party before the year was over at that rate!

* * *

Eventually, they all clambered into a couple of taxis that Honda had called for. Anzu and Honda took one, leaving Yami, Yuugi and Jounouchi to take the second. After a few minutes more of uncomfortable silence, a rather irritated blonde decided to start conversation.

"Sooooo... Umm... What exactly was that all about?" He asked concernedly. They blushed once again.

"Anzu walked in at the wrong moment..." Yami muttered.

"Oh. That explains everything..." He grinned mischievously, and both teens gulped at the look on his face. "How far had you gone when she walked in?"

"_JOUNOUCHI-KUN!" _Yuugi cried, beet-red. "You can't ask something like that! It's too personal!"

"Nowhere. It was just a kiss..." Yami said, eyes shut, clearly trying to keep his cool despite the pink dusting on his cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow. "_Just_ a kiss? Guys, _her_ _nose was bleeding_. Are you honestly trying to tell me it was just an innocent kiss?"

"We might've been shirtless..." Yami muttered. "And... And on the bed..."

"So you're pretty much just dancing around saying that she caught you having sex, right?" He smirked at them, and they both blushed in embarrassment,

"No!" Yuugi yelled. "It was just about to become a makeout session! That's all, honest!"

"Oh, really?" He placed his arms behind his head and reclined in his seat, looking smug. "All right... I'll believe you... This once."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex, you know, Jounouchi."

"But that's where it was leading, eh?"

"Unbelievable! You're impossible to talk to!" Yami huffed.

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. Mai's house loomed up in the distance, and the poor couple sighed in relief, finally free from their other friend's awkward questioning.

"Thank Ra that's over..." Yami muttered, shooting the offending teen a rather deadly-looking glare. If looks could kill, he'd definitely be dead by now. Then again, he'd have probably died years ago, knowing how many people he was likely to have pissed off over the years.

"Hey, over here!" They turned at Honda's voice, and noticed him, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, waving them over as the taxi drove away. Anzu shivered slightly from the cold, and Honda immediately took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She threw it off her shoulders the moment it touched them, making it fall onto the ground as she yelled. "Honda! I have my own jacket, stop trying so hard!" She snapped.

"But Anzu Chaaaaaaan~!"

"I spent half an hour trying to get you to put that jacket on," She hissed. "And I'm not having all that time wasted! Get the jacket back on, Honda!"

"But now it's all wet and dirty!"

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I give up!" She scooped up the jacket and thrust it into his hands. "If you catch a cold, don't blame me! It's your own fault, _YOU BAKA!"_

Jounouchi whistled. "I'm glad she's not my girlfriend..." He muttered.

"I'm glad I'll never _HAVE_ a girlfriend..." Yami muttered, subconsciously pulling Yuugi closer.

"She's scary..." He agreed, pulling away from his boyfriend's grip around his waist to hold his hand instead.

"Let's go in quickly, before she blows everything up..." The blonde hastily ran into the house, the other two following. Distantly, they heard a shriek of anger from Anzu.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER LIKED THAT JACKET ANYWAY?! I GOT YOU THAT FOR CHRISTMAS LAST YEAR!"_

_"I've got that one at home, this is a different one! The one I got from you had the double-zips, remember?"_

_"You're right... HANG ON! WHY HAVE I NEVER SEEN YOU WEAR IT, THEN?! DO YOU HATE THAT ONE, TOO?!"_

_"ANZU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I COULD NEVER HATE A GIFT FROM YOU!"_

Yuugi slammed the door shut behind them quickly, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jounouchi!"

Immediately, his face brightened. "Mai-Chan!" He ran over and glomped the slightly older person. The female leaned one heeled foot backwards to stop herself from falling from the impact, and returned the hug, before whacking him playfully on the head.

"Don't _call_ me that..." She muttered, and he grinned.

"Ah, sorry, I always forget..." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"You never forget," she said in a playful tone. "You and I always know you never pass up a chance to irritate me... _Katsuya._"

He, to their surprise, blushed slightly. "H-hey! No fair!" Jounouchi pouted. Since when did he pout? His relationship with Mai really had changed him slightly, even if it was difficult to notice, at first.

She chuckled. "Okay, come on in." She paused, before frowning. "Where's Honda and Anzu? I thought I invited those two..."

"Anzu is violently murdering Honda-Kun outside..." Yuugi responded. "He got his jacket dirty."

"Ah.." She grinned. "Say no more. I'm surprised that guy's stayed alive this long with all the times he's made her mad."

"He deserves it, for choosing a girlfriend so feisty," Jounouchi stated confidently, only for Mai to glare at him.

"Baka! A woman should never be treated like filth. Anzu knows this; it seems to me our talk in Duelist Kingdom paid off," She said with an air of pride. Her boyfriend groaned.

"Maaaaaaaaaai..!~"

She laughed. "Okay, come on, before the food gets-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jounouchi was gone. They all stared at the spot he'd been stood, and groaned.

"Jounouchi..." Yami shook his head.

"Always ruled by his stomach..." Yuugi muttered. "How is it that he never gets fat..?"

"He's like a dog." Mai agreed. "Always sniffs out the food before anyone has the chance to feed him." She walked down the hallway, beckoning them onwards. "Well, come on, you two! What are you waiting for, let's go!" They exchanged a look, before following.

The party was fairly crowded, and a few people were recognizable as Mai's relatives. There were also quite a few duelists, and they got quite a few smiles and waves from those who recognized them; after all, they were famous in the duelist world. After a while, though, Yami began to look slightly bored, and sighed.

"What's up, Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"It's just... Well, seeing so many people crowded in one room for such festivities reminds me of my time as pharaoh..." He muttered. "I always hated those formal parties."

Yuugi snorted. "This is far from formal, though." He doubted ancient egyptian formal parties consisted of drinking, loud music and a countdown to midnight.

"Maybe so," He agreed. "But I'd still appreciate to be somewhere quieter."

"Okay..." Yuugi grabbed his arm, dragging him from the large living area and into the garden. There were people outside, but there were considerably less, and the music sounded like a mere background rhythm. "Better."

"Very much so. Thank you, Aibou." He paused. There was another reason he wanted to be in the peace and quiet, and now would be the perfect time to ask-

"Hey, guys!" Somebody they didn't recognize, most likely one of Mai's cousins or something at a guess, peeped her head out of the back door, and immediately grabbed everyone's attention with her next words. "Everyone's wanted in the living room! Something's going on!"

Interest peaked, most people instantly filed through the door, entering the now even-more cramped living room. Yami considered ignoring it, but... What if it was important? Cursing the girl's timing, he took Yuugi's hand, and they both joined the rest of them.

Stood in the center of the crowd, was a very confused Mai, Jounouchi, a warm smile gracing is features.

"Huh? What's everyone doing here?" She wondered aloud, and her boyfriend chuckled.

"Mai..." He got down on one knee, and everybody gasped, knowing what was about to happen. "From the moment I met you, I was attracted to you. Everything about you is perfect; your body, your eyes... But most of all, your soul. You have a fighting spirit, and yet you always know when to draw the line, and you always remember honor before victory. I think I fell in love with you towards the end of Duelist Kingdom, even if I didn't know it back then. I was so disappointed that you didn't make the final deep down, because I didn't want you to leave the island, despite wanting to duel Yuugi- Well, Yami, really. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He pulled a black box out of his pocket, and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a huge diamond in it. "Mai Kujaku... Will you marry me?"

A huge smile split her face, and grabbed him in what almost looked like a headlock, kissing him deeply, to the applause of everyone around them. "Yes! yes Katsuya, yes!" She whooped, after breaking the kiss. After the cheering tamed a little, she leaned closer, and said, rather smugly. "You took your time. _Finally!_ I was only going to wait a month longer, or I was going to just propose to you and have it over with already!"

He blushed, pulling a face at his new fiancee. It would be a complete blow to his manly pride if his _girlfriend_was the one to propose; after all, it wasn't supposed to work like that!

* * *

"Damn it.." Yami muttered after everyone had gone back to enjoying the party, constantly congratulating the newly engaged couple. They, personally, were stood in the hallway again, keeping out of the way due to Yami's protesting.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Yami gave him a bitter smile, before pulling a box out of his pocket. "I was planning on proposing tonight... But I don't want to steal the moment from those two, now..."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Y-Yami..!" Before the older teen could say anything, the younger had pulled him into a huge hug. "You... You were going to... Pr-propose?!"

"Umm... Yes..." Yami scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Although it's too late now, haha..." Yuugi smiled against Yami's neck.

"Yes..." He whispered.

"H-huh?" Yami was confused, and Yuugi gigged.

"I said yes, silly! Of course I'll marry you!"

"B-but I didn't even really propose! And I didn't get to say a speech, either!"

"It doesn't matter; it's the thought that counts." Yuugi smiled. "And you don't need words to tell me how you feel, I already know. We could always get engaged now, and then set up a more public proposal another day?" He asked. "And you can say your speech, of course."

Yami blinked in surprise. "B-but..!"

"Hey, surprise me when you choose to ask, and I'll be able to look more shocked." He winked. "And you're taking to long, so let me do it! Yami, will you marry me?"

"Wait... Huh?! how did you switch it around just like that?!"

"Easy. Now yes or no?" He hugged Yami tighter. "You're the only one for me. And besides... It's more romantic like this, with this being a quiet moment, only for us two."

"Yes." Yami nodded, and pulled Yuugi into a gentle kiss, to which he responded immediately. Vaguely, they heard what sounded like chanting from the other room, followed by cheering, but it was ignored. As they broke the kiss, Yuugi decided to ask him to elaborate.

"Yes to agreeing it's a nice moment or..?"

Yami laughed. "Both, Aibou. The moment is perfect, I love you, and I'll marry you."

Neither could stop smiling. It was quiet, precious, and romantic. All that they had ever really wanted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaw! So _CUUUUUUUUUTE!"_

Both of them turned around immediately to see Anzu stood in the doorway, a silly grin on her face as she squealed like a fangirl. Yami glared at her.

"You have terrible timing, Anzu! How long have you been stood there?!"

"Long enough to understand what jus happened between you two." She winked. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed; I won't tell anyone, let them know when you're ready. Oh yeah, and you missed the New Year's countdown while you were busy proposing to each other. Happy new year!"

Both spluttered as the female skipped from the hallway to reenter the crowd, probably to go and find her boyfriend.

Really, Yami was right. Anzu had terrible timing, sometimes.

* * *

**I love writing Puzzleshipper!Anzu. It's always funny to see her perving on the two of them. o3o And can you guys imagine how she'd act if she was dating Honda?! When she's not Yami-obsessing, she shows herself to be a very strong-minded character, with clear ideals about how she should be treated. And from Honda's reactions when chasing Miho and later Shizuka... Well, I can imagine him falling flat on his face at every attempt to impress her, despite the fact that in this, they're already together. It just makes me smile. XD**

**And the kiss scene... Sorry for the sloppiness! I've never written one before, and because of that, I felt sorta awkward.. Well, it'll be a long time before I even ATTEMPT a LIME, I guess. You guys'll have to just sit back and enjoy the K-T rated-ness x3**

**And Jounouchi's proposal was the cheesiest thing ever... I know. I'm sorry. I failed you. OTL. I didn't have much time, and I wanted it to at least be presentable... I hope it is.**

**Please, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinion! Spell Check was derping on me, so tell me if you see mistakes, or if something just doesn't add up. And I'd also just like to know what you think of this one! ^^**

**See you soon, hopefully much sooner than last time! :D**


End file.
